This invention pertains to a protective boot, which is wearable over a shoe or a boot by a person, such as a firefighter or an emergency worker, who risks being exposed to hazardous materials, and which is designed to be adjustably sized in a novel manner.
Commonly, a person, such as a firefighter or an emergency worker, who risks being exposed to hazardous materials, wears a protective suit, which fully encapsulates the arms, legs, and torso of the person, and protective boots, which are worn over conventional shoes or conventional boots.
For each wearer, the protective boots must be properly sized, so as fit without being so oversized as to become tripping hazards. Heretofore, agencies employing firefighters or emergency workers have needed to stock protective boots in different sizes, so as to accommodate wearers having differently sized feet.
This invention provides a protective boot, which is wearable over a shoe or a boot, which is made from a foldable material, and which has an ankle-covering portion and a foot-covering portion. The foot-covering portion having a heel end and a toe end. Near the toe end, the foot-covering portion is fastenable, whereby the foot-covering portion can be adjustably sized.
Preferably, the foot-covering portion is foldable onto itself near the toe end and is fastenable to itself when and where folded onto itself fastenable, whereby the foot-covering portion can be adjustably sized. Preferably, moreover, the foot-covering portion is fastenable releasably to itself. Preferably, the protective boot has means for fastening the foot-covering portion to itself when and where folded onto itself. Preferably, moreover, the protective boot has means for fastening the foot-covering portion releasably to itself.
In a preferred embodiment, hook-and-loop fastening means (e.g., Velcro(trademark) fasteners) are used for fastening the foot-covering portion releasably to itself when and where folded onto itself, at any position within a range of possible positions. Hook-and-loop fasteners, if used therefor, enable the foot-covering portion to be releasably fastened to itself when and where folded onto itself, at any position within a range of possible positions. Other fastening means, such as a snap fastener, a set of snap-fasteners, or lacing, may be alternatively used.
The protective boot may have a hook-and-loop strap drawn around the protective boot and fastened to itself and to said fastening means. Preferably, the protective boot has two hook-and-loop straps, each drawn around the protective boot and fastened to itself and to said fastening means. Preferably, moreover, one said strap is drawn around the foot-covering portion, between the toe end and the ankle-covering portion, and the other strap is drawn around the ankle-covering portion.